Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of an immense variety of electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and music players. Many such devices obtain power from a limited energy supply, such as a rechargeable battery. Effective and efficient wireless power transfer to these devices is one goal.